Shake Hand First!
by Tugiacat
Summary: One-shots of characters involving one of the most recommend manners. That's all about it! Read and review or... whatever.


**This one I wrote is more simpler than others: "Shake hand first." Stories around characters I grouped together, and the rule is to contain in each story one of the recommended manners, "Shake hand."**

 **Just for your information, this has been archived since May but now I have the time to post it so there's my old writing style here and there, but the fun moments are still here.**

 **Let's begin quick.**

* * *

 **Cavendish and Dakota (cameo: Mr. Block and Milo)**

It's again, a day off of their Pistachio missions. The time-travel duo is having coffee in a coffee shop downtown. They're getting rest and spirit back before begin a new day.

"Dakota, let's celebrate! We finally protected a can of pistachios and gave it to the boss. I hopefully hope this will jump start for our better future."

He then spots an unusual expression from his partner. The dolty snack hound is just sitting there playing with his fingers. His coffee is almost cold out, while it's still full.

"Dakota! What's up to you, my dear partner?" He snaps his fingers, makes Dakota wakes up from the depression "What? Who? Me? Nothing. Hehe."

Cavendish's still doubting "Honest to me, Dakota. What is going on to you?"

Dakota has no choice but to reply "Nothing, really. It's been a long time since we succeeded a mission. I just felt weird."

The British then nods "I understand. I have that feeling too. But there's no reason to get upset!" He stands up and raises his hand holding the cup of coffee "Cheer for our brighter future!"

Dakota then realizes his partner made a catchphrase. He then just does along with him. "Cheer for our brighter future!"

After cheering, "Wait here, Dakota. Let me pay for both of our cups of coffee."

After Cavendish goes inside, Dakota can finally release a big sigh, "Actually, the reason I was a bit upset..."

Flashback time!

Dakota had accidently let the pistachio can fall, and now pistachios are all over the road

"Oh no! I broke the can! I can't break the can, can it? Cavendish is gonna kill me!" Dakota worried, but then tried to walk in the main road "Sure, collecting some of it maybe okay."

A truck them came and crushed the pistachios and also Dakota's soul "I'm doomed."

A figure then appeared in front of him, "Dakota? Why are you crying?"

He looked up, and already saw a smile on that boy's face.

"Milo!" He screamed "I'm so glad you're here."

"What happened?" Milo asked

"Well..." Dakota pointed to all the pistachios he had been trying to protect, crushed then

"Oh no! I'm so sorry." Milo then turned his face to the pistachio protector and apologizes him "It was Murphy's Law of mine caused this. Sorry!"

"No, it's not your fault, kid! I was so clumsy that this happened to me."

"Even though, I still have to make it up to you." Milo then took out from his backpack, a bag of pistachio "Here! There are a lot of pistachios in this bag. Cavendish won't know the difference!"

Dakota received that goodness from the optimist boy "Thank you... uh... not asking too much... but... is there any way you can use a can to contain these?"

"A can? No, I don't have one. We used those to make some false communicators and let it at home. But-but.. don't worry. Let me settle this!"

They both gave a hand shake before continue their plan.

Dakota narrates "So like Milo said, I went to 2175 and reported back the mission to Mr. Block."

In the Time Bureau office

"Hampshire? Why are you coming at my office? And where's Cooperdink?" Block asked

"It's Dakota, and Cavendish, my partner, sir. The reason I come here is to report you about our mission."

"Your mission?" Block kept mocking him "What else do you want to report beside constant failures?"

"Yes, there's something else. We have succeeded protecting the pistachio can, as your order!"

"You failed aga... Wait, what?" His habit stops suddenly "Succeeded? Proof?"

"Here you go, sir!" He then took out another pistachio can. Block looked it closely, then spotted a difference, "Wait, Zone Can?"

" _Oh, I'm so doomed. He will realize the difference, and then my career here is... you know."_

"Awesome!" Block's compliment erased all Dakota's worries "This can is extremely rare, you know? Only lucky fans and the crew can use this. It's so nice that you give this to me."

"Oh.. welll... I couldn't be happier."

Block then ate the pistachios in it "Wow, these are better taste than I remember... and I LIKE IT!" He then turned his face to Dakota "Dakota, I'm gladly to tell you that you and Cavendish finally success a mission. Congratulations!" He flapped Dakota's back, before took out his hand in front of Dakota "Well what are you waiting for? Shake hand!"

"Can I?" He grabbed Block's hand and happily shakes it "Yay! I did it!"

Outside the Time Bureau

"So what happened in there?" Milo asked

"I DID IT! The boss is finally confirmed our success! And I couldn't have done it without you, kid!"

"Anything for you, Dakota, Dakota, Dakota, Dakota" The word 'Dakota' then being echoed. Back to reality, Cavendish's trying to snap Dakota out from his flashback

"Dakota! Dakota!" – "Whoa! Whoa! What? Who am I?"

"Haizz, you're acting weird today. I've just finished paying for the coffee."

* * *

 **Milo and Melissa**

Melissa and Milo are doing another science project from Mrs. Murawski at the Murphy garage, but that doesn't matter. She tries to break the silence between them and their homework, by keeps asking questions:

"Heyya, Milo... Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Melissa!"

"So..." She slowly hints Milo "Do you remember today is a special day? Like, you know, from your best friend...?"

"Oh, you mean Zack? Almost forgot my best buddy's birthday. Thank you for reminding me."

"Oh, right... We almost forgot him... _Ugh, Milo, don't be oblivious. I don't like it._ " She continues hinting "But don't you think there's another friend of your who has a special day, today? I mean, Zack has a whole party out there, with his old band and fans... How could you forget something important today?"

"How can I forget?" Milo asks back, which surprises the ginger girl.

"You didn't...?"

"It's your birthday today, Melissa! Which, is also Zack's, too. Anyway, I got a present for my girl."

"Aiyee!" Melissa squeaks excitedly "What is it? What is it?"

Milo them takes out a small box from his backpack. He opens it, and it's revealed to be a hand watch.

"I think I've seen it before..." Melissa takes a closer look at it, before remember its origin "Hey, isn't this the handful hand watch I gave you from your last birthday?"

"You remember it quite well." Milo takes it outside of the box "It's your birthday, right? So I use your gift in front of you." He then takes out another box, another hand watch is in there "And I've bought one for you too! Here!"

Melissa looks dearly at the present her best friend gave to her "You know how to choose anything for me, in my color. But wait a minute. You haven't used the watch for about four months until now? Am I being misheard?"

"No, you're not." He laughs to her sarcastic moment "You said that I had to treasure it as your best best friend's gift ever, then gave me a hand shake before you left because of a surprising rain, right?"

He continuses "So I've used the best box to contain it and prevent it from any Murphy's Law. Even the fridge wasn't safe, so it was best to keep it inside my backpack. Consider it treasured!"

Melissa hilariously face palms "That's not how treasuring a gift works."

* * *

 **The principal and the teachers**

"Alright, teachers. We'll announce the classes the teachers will receive for today," Principal Milder discusses to the teachers tediously in the main office room "Starting with..."

Mitchell then kicks the door and goes in fast pace.

"Hello, everyone! How are you? Wait, lemme guess. You're fine right. I know, no need to say another word." His words are almost as fast as speed of light. And also the time between when he shakes hand from a teacher to another "Just for your information, I'm having so much fun, just like I always drink every cup of coffee each morning, no, better than that! My energy is full and I can't wait to share it to all of my beloved students! Are you feeling just like me?" He asks

The teachers are shocked to this, but still the boring mood. Especially the principal. She frowns and feels this attitude of him is ridiculous.

"Did anybody know Mitchell took wrong pills this morning or what?" The principal being sarcastic.

Miss White then has a speech "I recently heard that Mitchell gained $100.000 when he joined for a game show, just yesterday."

"Wow, so much luck for him." Mrs. Murawski, feels impressed boringly.

"There's no such a definition of 'luck' in this school." Milder obviously refers to a student.

* * *

 **Zack and Amanda (after school, at the canteen)**

"I'm so sorry, Zack. I didn't prepare any gift for you, since apparently I'm a busy person with... schedules."

It was Zack's birthday (as well) and it's rarely that Amanda apologizes the boyband for not giving him a birthday present.

"That is okay. I understand. I already have gifts from lots of friends yesterday, you know. Including Milo."

There are lots of friends, but Zack mentioned him only, "Milo?"

"He sent a flute for me and I love it. And he told me to give another gift to you because he was too shy to directly give you this."

Amanda feels curiousity starting to flow "One month and thirteen days until my birthday, isn't it? I wonder what he had given to me..."

Zack quotes "It's 'I just want you to know that the self letter you left in the table the day before Zack's birthday, well, he's keeping it and is about to give it back to you at the time he will quote this sentence.' "

She's suprised and blushed with what Milo said _"So he saw what I hinted in the letter: I had a bit crush on him."_

The boyband catches her thought "I know, Amanda, since the school dance."

"Please, Zack." Amanda politely begs him "Don't tell anyone else about this."

Zack agrees "I promise." Both shake their hands before they pack things up and go home.

* * *

 **The main trio (well, of course, they are Milo, Zack and Melissa ^^, inside Melissa's house)**

Jefferson County Middle School is launching a fun Mathematic competition. Milo, Zack and Melissa are in the same group. Along with them are a few other groups with familiar faces. Now, of course Melissa is the overdrive one in this. **(AN: there's a one-shot for this which I'm writing)** She gives the boys which aspect of the competition they will handle

"Okay, Zack. I need you to answer the pop quiz. Milo will handle the matching round. And I will answer all the important questions at the final round. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have." A hand raises, revealed to be Zack's "I am not good at pop quiz, and I hate to be the first one in any competition."

Melissa sighs "Yes, I understand your complaints, but no one can handle the physical round better than Milo."

"It was nothing." Milo puts a smile and rubs his head humbly "Melissa was the only one who grouped with me, but you know, we couldn't win with just two members

Mel continues "So stop complaining and push yourself harder. We need to win this"

Zack feels her attitude changing, but pushes that aside by Melissa's command

"We'll win this. With three of us. Hands in!" The trio then join hands together **(is this count as a hand shake, though? I don't know, maybe I'm half-right)**

They all shout the motto Melissa just wrote.

"Who are all you guys? Melissa!" – "Milo!" – "And Zack!"

"We're the tacks for others, not going wack at each other!"

She wrote it, so of course, shouts it perfectly. While Milo and Zack are remembering some key words.

Suddenly the desk they're using falls apart, and it's on fire. Milo uses a fire extinguisher to put it off.

"Let's... onto Milo's house for practicing, okay?"


End file.
